Happy Birthday Noora
by IggyUnicornSparkles
Summary: This is my birthday present to my friend, due to the fact that she loves the horror genre it is of the horror genre 3 Happy Birthday Noora. Purely posting it on here so she can read it more easily. But sure. You can read it if you really want to.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Birthday Noora

Noora stared blankly at her computer screen, cursing her constant time zone difference with everyone else and their tendency to leave at the most inconvenient of times, she sighed for the umpteenth time as she rested her chin on her hand.

"Nooooooooooorrraaaaaa" she heard a call downstairs but it couldn't have been her mother, the voice had a harsh accent that seemed to be cheerful, she wondered who on earth could have been calling her at this time. Then she heard the other voice "quieten down you bloody git! What if she's asleep". "Ah, Angleterre, only you would be asleep at this hour" a slightly obnoxious laugh rang out down the hallway, then there was some scuffling of shoes "get off of me you wanker!" "mais mon cher! Your zipper is undone...well...it is no-" "shhh, kesesese" the seemingly German voice scolded the other two as there was a knocking on the door. "Noora, the awesome me has come to awesomely save your life!".

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Noora got up from her chair and crept downstairs, careful not to disturb anything in the house as she opened the door. She was met by a rather excitable albino, flanked from behind by a stern looking Arthur Kirkland and a smirking Francis who had come along for the ride, and also to accidentally grope Arthur at the most inappropriate of times.

"HAPPY FRICKING BIRTHDAY" Gilbert flew forwards, wrapping his arms around Noora and lifting her slightly, pulling her outside and spinning her around and crushing her slightly in the process. Noora widened her eyes and slapped his back, letting out a squeal and giggling "let me go!" she chuckled as he put her down and stepped back, looking more than pleased with himself.

Arthur gave a polite nod to her "we came to pick you up" he murmured, a hint of a smile on his face as he slapped Francis' hand away for the 5th time in the last 10 minutes. Francis nodded enthusiastically "oui mon cheri, we came to show you a good time onhonhon, I'm sure I can help with tha-" after saying that, Francis got kneed in the groin by Arthur. "Shut up! She's 15!... bloody frog...".

"Onhonhonhonhon that is only 11 years oui?" He smirked at Arthur "tell me mon cher, how old are you-" Gilbert stepped in before Francis could get castrated by hand, a grin on his face "SO, Noora, where would you like to go on your-" he made a rainbow motion with his hand "awesome Birthday adventure?".

Noora took no time to think about it, clenching her fists up to her chest and bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet "The theme park!". Arthur blinked "at this time of night?".

"Oui!"

"Ja!"

"Yes!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes and nudged his British friend in the ribs "stop being such a party pooper Iggy" he smirked mischievously as he called him the nickname. For the sake of Noora's birthday Gilbert and Francis were not castrated at that moment, instead they were both just slapped over their heads.

Noora raised an eyebrow but laughed slightly as the albino grabbed her hand and lead her to the car, Arthur opened the door for her, rolling his eyes slightly "really Gilbert, you have no manners at all" he looked to Francis who was pressed up against him from behind and frowned "get in Frog!".

Francis got into the drivers seat, a small grin on his face as he settled into the leather upholstery, Gilbert getting into the back after Noora as he was very much used to it while Arthur got into the passenger seat. The sound of The Cure rang out throughout the car, Arthur humming along obsessively to it along with Francis, like a married couple.

"Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am home again, whenever I'm alone with you you make me feel like I am home again"

Gilbert groaned and tipped his head back against the seat, kicking the chair in front of him like an impatient child "noooooo, get a room". Noora giggled and poked him, Arthur and Francis continued singing until they got to the theme park, matching grins on their faces.

Gilbert slung his arm around Noora's shoulder, a happy smile on his face to match hers as Arthur and Francis trailed behind them, that was until they heard the loud carnival like music of a carousel, the bright lights shining, a smiling man with a rather extravagant moustache running it from a box to the side. "Oh! Francis!" Arthur clutched his arm tightly and pointed to the marble like frozen horses, frozen in place by white painted poles, Francis chuckled "ah mon cher, does it not remind you of the old days, oui?". Gilbert looked up at it and grinned "hey...yeah, it does..." he tilted his head before running towards it "I WANT THE WHITE ONE!" he shouted, waving his hands in the air as he ran towards the man and paid for four people. Arthur rolled his eyes, like anyone else was going to take the white one, no one seemed to be here, it wouldn't surprise him, near a children's ride, it being so late and all, he looked back to Noora and waved his hand "well come on".

Noora stopped once she was a few feet away from the ride, staring up at it and biting her lip, before feeling a hand grab her wrist "hey, you rode all the other rides, this one can't be that scary right?" Gilbert smiled to her, and Noora couldn't help but smile back. It had just been... ages ago, long...long ago. Surely she couldn't let such childish memories hold her for the rest of her life? Yet as she climbed on in front of Gilbert and clutched onto the pole, she couldn't help but feel uneasy about the whole thing. Gilbert wrapped his arms around her waist "don't you worry, it'll be fine" he murmured in her ear.

The ride started, the loud music played, cheerful Victorian-esque organ music with a music box undertone. But Noora didn't seem to hear any of it, all she could do was stare at the lights and pray that they didn't go off this time, the music echoed in her ears but she didn't seem to hear it. All she could hear was the undertone as it slowly distorted in her mind, she could hear a child humming along to it, and for some reason it felt as if the three nations were no longer there, suddenly she couldn't feel Gilbert's arms around her, suddenly it was just her gripping onto the bar.

The ride slowly sped up, Noora could hear a child's voice, but surely it was her imagination... they sounded as if they were crying, crying out 'it's going to fast! Make it stop! Make it stop!', Noora tried desperately to block out the voice, closing her eyes tightly, yet the only thing she saw when she did were the bright flickering lights of the carousel.

When she heard the scream, Noora realised who it was, her eyes snapped open.


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert felt Noora go limp against him, too limp, she'd been tense a moment ago. He glanced back at Arthur who was resting against Francis' chest, eyes closed and a small smile on his face, he would have thought it cute if it hadn't been for the girl who seemed to have passed out against his chest. He widened his eyes, keeping one arm around her waist as he waved over at the box "HEY!" he shouted "YOU NEED TO STOP THIS THING! PLEASE!" the man looked up from the bag of peanuts he had been eating to shut the machine off. The music died down like a drone, getting lower and lower until it finally shut off, the lights also turned off, the horses stopping in their places as a single desolate gust of wind circulated the ride.

He felt Noora shift against him, he stared down at her, trying to make out her face as the red emergency lights came on, bathing the ride in a reddish groan, she screamed, grabbing his wrist and squeezing it tightly as she closed her eyes again. Gilbert could hear two other voices behind him. "Bloody hell" Arthur got off with Francis' unwanted help, running over to the two of them.

"What happened?" he helped pry Noora's hand off of Gilbert's arm, frowning slightly. Gilbert shook his head "I don't know...mein gott..." Francis finally caught up with them, lifting his hand slightly "mon amis! I will carry 'er" he suggested less than helpfully, the two other nations both turned to him, sharing the same answer.

"No!".

When Noora awoke again she was on a sofa, but it wasn't her house, she could smell cake coming from the kitchen, but it wasn't burning, it smelt like...like... Francis' cooking. Gilbert sat up when he saw that she had awoken "Noora!" he grabbed her hand "Arthur she's awake!". As Arthur heard it he ran into the room, expression calming slightly when he saw that she was okay "ah, rather bad luck, passing out on that ride" he shook his head and smiled gently, crouching by the sofa "how are you feeling?".

"Is that cake?" Noora replied with, sitting up and knocking the cold flannel off of her head. Arthur raised a large eyebrow and nodded "yes, the frog is cooking it" Gilbert snickered and shook his head "Artie got kicked out when he suggested making soup". Pouting slightly, Arthur sat back "you're just jealous of my amazing doctoring skills Gilbert" he muttered darkly, Noora smiled gently "don't worry, I'm fine..." to an extent. Perhaps... a horror movie would help, with some cake... and some hot chocolate...

Francis burst out of the kitchen, keeping the lights on as a precaution as he showed them the cake with 15 candles " 'appy Birthday to you, 'appy Birthday to you" he started to sing, slightly out of tune, with a heavy French accent. Gilbert snickered at his singing but joined in as well, along with Arthur as the cake was brought in front of Noora.

Noora took a deep breath before blowing all of the candles out in one go, after all it was always important to do that, to get a full wish and such. She smiled gently as applause from 2 pairs of hands filled the room "I shall get the plates and serve out my master piece" Francis hurried back into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** I decided to end this with an author's note as I felt there was no better way to end it. This was of course for my friend Noora's birthday ^-^ so happy birthday to her. She's such an individual amazing person and unfortunatley she's in Finland and I'm in the UK so ah, I couldn't bake her a cake or anything ((Sorry Noora)). So anyway I'd just like the throw it out there, her user name is FlameSaviour and I think she's writing a story about the Allies/Axis era ^-^ HAPPY BIRTHDAY NOORA! **


End file.
